Automatic image capture stations are known, particularly in amusement theme parks, for automatically capturing a subject image that records a magic moment for playback or viewing at a future time. These stations have the advantage that a subject can obtain a recorded image without the need to carry a camera. They are also useful in instances in which it is not possible for the subject to have the image captured on the subject's camera. One example of an automatic image capture station is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,891,660--Biondo. One type of automatic capture station comprises a booth in which proper positioning of the subject within the field of view of the camera is assured by the restricted bench space provided. An arrangement of this type is suitable for close-up portraits but do not allow for a broader range of image capture, particularly stand-up, natural poses. Other stations employ mirrors to aid the subject in positioning within the field of view of the camera. However, these arrangements are unsatisfactory in that the mirrors are sometimes hard to see and can result in unnatural poses. There is a need for automatic means for positioning of a subject within a camera field of view at an automatic capture station that allows for natural, stand-up posing. The present invention satisfies this need.